starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Bossk
Bossk (meaning "Devours His Prey" in Dosh) was a Trandoshan bounty hunter who was the pilot of the Hound's Tooth and held the title of Monarch of the Qotile system. Despite the fact that Bossk loved to hunt and skin Wookiees, he would unknowingly aid in the freeing of hundreds of Wookiee slaves on the island world of Lomabu III. He was also a frequent partner and foe of both Boba Fett and Zuckuss, both fellow bounty hunters. After being repeatedly beaten by Boba Fett, he would eventually boost his reputation as a bounty hunter by defeating Fett on Tatooine. Biography Early life Bossk was born on Trandosha, the son of Cradossk, the leader of the Bounty Hunters' Guild. After hatching, Bossk allegedly devoured each of his unhatched siblings, which made his father proud.The Mandalorian Armor As was customary for a Trandoshan, Bossk began his career by hunting Wookiees, typically considered suicidal if attempted by most any other species. During this time, Bossk made a name for himself and began accepting bounties on non-Wookiees as well, becoming one of the galaxy's most feared bounty hunters. Before his acceptance into the Bounty Hunters' Guild, Bossk prowled the Kashyyyk system in a Sabaoth starfighter prior to the Galactic Civil War. At some point during the Galactic Civil War, Bossk was a wanted individual, and a thirty-five thousand credit bounty was placed on his head for "crimes against the Empire." Galactic Civil War About a year before the Battle of Yavin, Bossk teamed with Boba Fett on a particularly difficult job that took them to the inhospitable, snowy planet Orto Plutonia. The following year, he worked with Garris Shrike and several other bounty hunters in a hunt for the Rebel agent known as Kestrel. They caught up with her on Ord Mantell, but failed to capture their prey.Rookies: Rendezvous Bossk then met up with rival Boba Fett outside a cantina during Fett's hunt for Connor Freeman. Bossk didn't think Freeman's bounty was worth enough and didn't want to be in the middle of Fett's fight with the League of Bounty Hunters. Bossk walked away and told Fett to have fun playing with stupid dead bounty hunters. At a point early in his career, Bossk had a run-in with Chewbacca and Han Solo that left him vengeful and angrier than most other Trandoshans. The hunter and his partners had uncovered a Wookiee safe planet and caught the Wookiees, led by Chewbacca, just as they were settling in. Just before Bossk could capture the entire group, which Bossk saw as a bounteous gift for his goddess, the Scorekeeper, Han Solo returned and destroyed Bossk's ship by landing the ''Millennium Falcon'' on it. The Trandoshan hunter was stranded and left to his own helpless rage. After his first ship was destroyed, Bossk purchased a YV-666 light freighter, which he named the ''Hound's Tooth'', and continued his hunting. He continued to harbor a grudge against Chewbacca and Han Solo.The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels Taking control of the Guild As the direct heir of the Bounty Hunters' Guild, Bossk had been plotting his father's demise for some time. The Guild was everything to the brutal hunter, and he refused to watch his father's senile claws destroy what was rightfully his. After enacting a brutally efficient plot to overthrow Cradossk and set himself up as leader, Bossk went on a bounty with Boba Fett, IG-88B, Zuckuss, and D'harhan where he narrowly avoided an assassination attempt by Zuckuss (who was working with Cradossk) by bribing the other hunter to his side. Bossk returned, to the surprise of his father, and violently murdered him using his father's own weapon, an ornamental dagger, and devoured him as the Guild complex erupted into a massive firefight. After this, however, the Guild had been split in half. Bossk was the leader of the Guild Reform Committee, which consisted mostly of younger hunters, and was fixed on destroying the True Guild, which he saw as old, lazy hunters. Recruitment with Fett Against his better judgment, Bossk again worked with Boba Fett to track down the rogue stormtrooper Trhin Voss'on't. After nearly dying, Bossk managed to help Fett capture the defect Imperial only to double-cross the other hunter. Bossk reasoned that Voss'on't's bounty could help give the Committee the upper hand in the Bounty Hunter Wars, and would do it much better if he collected all of it. After disabling Slave I internal defense systems, Bossk captured Fett on his own ship. Luckily for him, Fett had foreseen this complication and had already hired Zuckuss to back him up after gaining the bounty. Bossk was subdued, and then Zuckuss was also double-crossed. Boba Fett forced the pair into the only escape pod, and then blasted both hunters out of Slave I. Angrily, Bossk threw a miniature thermal detonator into Fett's ship just before he was launched, which gave the pod enough time to escape. Bounty on Skywalker After the Battle of Yavin around 0 ABY, a mysterious person paid off his debts to Jabba the Hut by telling him that Luke Skywalker was on Tatooine. Jabba did not care until he discovered that this person was friends with Han Solo. Jabba was angry at Solo since he had not paid off the shipment that he lost after running into an Imperial patrol. When Jabba realized this, he sent Bossk to capture Skywalker and Bossk took the job, having a grudge against Solo because of his friend Chewbacca. Since Trandoshans were enemies of Wookiees, Bossk was happy to capture Skywalker.Rebel Force: Renegade Meanwhile, Skywalker had come to visit Tatooine with Princess Leia, R2-D2, and C-3PO to attend a funeral for Biggs Darklighter, Skywalker's friend, who was killed by Darth Vader in the Battle of Yavin. Later, Skywalker raced against a man he knew named Jaxson. Bossk used a Pulse Generator to disable the skyhoppers electrical systems causing Skywalker and Jaxson's skyhoppers crash and explode. While they were both unconscious, Bossk bound them together and dragged them to the Jundland Wastes. When Skywalker woke up, he asked why Bossk had done this. Bossk told him, though he didn't tell he did it for Jabba. Jaxson, who was thought unconscious, actually was awake, and later asked Skywalker who Solo was. Skywalker managed to escape by using his lightsaber to unbind Jaxson and himself. Then during the fight he cut off one of Bossk's arms and one of his legs. Though Skywalker thought that Bossk wouldn't come after him again, Bossk, being a reptile, regrew his arm and leg and went after Skywalker again. He later went in a cantina in Mos Eisley where Skywalker and his friends had gone for a reunion. Once there, Bossk tried to kill Skywalker and his friends. In the process, he killed some patrons in the cantina. Nevertheless, Skywalker managed to best him. Bossk surrendered and limped out of the cantina. Later, after Jabba's henchman had caught Bossk trying to get off Tatooine, he had to tell of his failure. Jabba had Bossk put in his rancor pit, but Bossk survived. Emperor's Most Wanted Following the battle of Talus, Bossk became involved in capturing Emperor's Most Wanted, individuals from a list of high-paid bounties on critical Rebel Alliance leaders. Bossk delivered his captive to Tatooine and escorted him to an Imperial prison facility near Dee'ja Peak on Naboo. He later escorted the captives being held there to an Imperial prison facility near Bestine on Tatooine. Back at the Bestine spaceport, Bossk was loading a repulsorlift stacked with cargo onto the Hound's Tooth, when he was approached by a Rebel agent pretending to be working for Borvo the Hut. The agent tried to learn the location of the facility where Rebel prisoners were held, but Bossk was unwilling to share such information with whom he assumed to be Hut's lackeys and, summoning some of the thugs who worked for him, tried to teach the messenger "a lesson". However, the Rebel did not come unprepared and, with a help of his backup, was able to defeat the thugs and subdue Bossk. The Trandoshan was asked about the location of the facility again. Bossk taunted the Rebels, but since he was already paid, he was losing nothing when he described the location. He was certain that the Rebel could not even get close to facility, but to prevent him from alerting the Imperials of the upcoming raid, he was temporarily held in Mos Eisley for a few hours of questioning. Personality and traits Appearances *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''The Prize Pelt: The Tale of Bossk'' *''Of Possible Futures: The Tale of Zuckuss and 4-LOM'' * *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''The Long Arm of the Hutt'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Scoundrel's Wages'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Trandoshans Category:Pirates Category:Bounty hunters Category:Slavers Category:Pilots